Exhibit displays for meetings, trade shows, and other events typically include structures that are easily transported and erected for the intended temporary usage. Such portable exhibit displays may commonly employ a network of interconnected frame members to form a support frame onto which a fabric or modular covering overlays the support frame. Other displays or printed sheets may be hung from this framework. Although the modular covering may include printing or indicia, the covering is typically secured to the framework in a manner that does not allow a quick interchange between the front and back of the covering.
In the past, thin foam core board or poster board has been utilized to provide a disposable display that is easily printed upon or otherwise utilized to display photos or other indicia. Both the front and back may be written or printed upon, however, the thinness of the board has restricted the ability to efficiently interconnect multiple poster board in a manner that leaves a seamless appearance without overlap. Further, it may be desirable to increase the image size or font size beyond the dimensional limits of a single foam core board. Also, it may be desirable to mix and match the messages or indicia printed on the front and back of multiple poster boards. Although prior poster boards may be positioned adjacent to each other the poster board is easily disturbed to reveal seams or gaps between adjacent poster boards. It is desirable to provide a cost effective disposable display that may be segmented while preserving a seamless appearance.